Everything Can Change
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: Someone from Harold's past comes back, right when he started to feel as though he could call his life normal. As normal as it could be anyway.
1. EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE

A/N - I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. I have read the majority of the books and saw the movie. But this is going to mostly be based off of the movie. Make sure you enjoy and review!

Also, the chapters will be longer once I get more time to actually write more.

* * *

Life would never be simple for Harold Hutchins.

He learned that early. And considering the adventure he had shared with his best friend, George Beard and his childhood icon, the one and only Captain Underpants, was the most exciting thing that had ever and will probably ever happen to him.

Little did he know that there were bigger things were going to occur. Some for the better, some for something different.

In the end, it would have to be Harold's choice, and his alone.

* * *

It was a new morning! Friday morning to be exact! That meant the weekend was coming up. Aside from that stupid Invention Convention, Harold had the rest of the weekend to spend time with George to continue their favorite series of comics and to make new ones so they could sell them to their fellow classmates. A little laughter was a much needed necessity.

As he rushed to get dressed, Harold nearly tripped over his backpack, just as the doorbell rang. He could hear his little sister Heidi whining that she wanted to open the door. His mother managed to keep the bacon from burning long enough to calm Heidi down to reach the door. Normally Ms. Hutchins would happily greet whoever it was. But there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Hello, Hillary", said the stranger.

Harold froze. That was no stranger. That voice. Harold hadn't heard it in 3 years, yet it seemed as though it was yesterday he had shared his last fishing trip with the mysterious man. "Dad?"

As Harold slowly opened his bedroom door, he peeked out just enough to see his father, Harrison Hutchins, standing at the door, a bit unsure of how to look. Harold couldn't take his eyes off of his father. He would recognize that messy blonde hair that he saw every morning he looked in the mirror.

Shutting his bedroom door, he immediately looked at his window. Knowing what he had to do, he rushed over to his window and climbed out into his yard. Eyeing George's treehouse next door, Harold had never needed George more than he did in that moment.


	2. Broken Past, Broken Family

_Harold could remember the day he would be fatherless for the rest of his life. It was a Sunday. He was 6. He had just finished building a sandcastle in his sandbox. He could hear his baby sister crying along with his parents fighting. He never liked yelling._

 _Suddenly the front door let out a very loud slam._

 _"What's going on?", thought Harold. He immediately ran through the back door, saw_ _some things had been thrown including a family portrait of the four Hutchins on the floor cracked. Tiny Harold picked it up and held it close to his chest. His mother was sitting on the living room couch, sobbing._

 _"Mommy?", asked Harold._

 _His mother did her best to dry her eyes, but it was clear she was upset. "Yes sweetheart?"_

 _"What happened? Where's daddy?"_

 _"Um", said Mrs. Hutchins. "Uh, your daddy is going away for a while, Harold." Fresh tears began to form._

 _"When is he coming back?"_

 _"I-, I don't know", she wailed, holding Harold close to her._

 _And so the next few years were filled with his Ms. Hutchins doing her best to provide for her children. How could Harold spend so many hours drawing pictures for Father's Day when he drew a super hero that resembled Harrison? Nor could he ever spend time with him out on the lake. Never would he hear his father cheering him on in his little league games. Harold and Heidi started seeing more of their babysitter than their mom, since she had to work more hours._

 _What else would missing now that a member of the family was gone?_

* * *

This memory occurred to Harold as he eyed the treehouse.

Jumping on the nearly broken chair to hop over the fence that divided the Hutchin's and Beard's yards was an everyday occurrence for Harold. He was grateful to see the ladder to the treehouse was already down, for he climbed vigorously to the top.

"George!", yelled Harold, panting as he scrambled inside.

"Hey, Harold!", said George, unaware his friend appeared extremely troubled. "I made some adjustments to the new issue, and I thi-", he became silent as he studied Harold's face. "Harold? What's wrong? Did your sister get into your room again?", he asked as the two boys took a seat.

"No, nothing like that. It's, it's just, my d-, da-", Harold had to get used to saying dad. He hadn't used the word in a long time. "My dad is at my house." He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

George wasn't quite sure how to react to this, so he simply smiled. "Well, this could be a good thing! Maybe he wants to move back in! Or, or maybe it's a robot disguised as your dad who is trying to-"

"No. No robot would waste its time disguised as him. He's kind of a boring person."

Before George could spew another conspiracy, his watch beeped. They had to get to school. The boys slid down the ladder and carefully peeked behind the side of George's house. "The coast is clear", said George.

True, Mr. Hutchins could not be seen. It was doubtful Ms. Hutchins let him into the house. So he must be gone.

Harold let out a sigh of relief. The two of them walked down the sidewalk on their normal route to school. "I don't like this, George. Not one bit."

"Why not? Like I said, maybe he wants to move back in! Think about it! Maybe he'll re-marry your mom. You'll have a dad again!", exclaimed George.

Sighing, Harold kept in mind that George and him were not friends at the time when his father left. He was not aware of how his father was when he was there. The three remaining Hutchins had finally gotten used to him being gone, they became a family of three. Harold didn't want him to ruin that. He remembered how his mother cried for a long time, he never wanted her to go through that again. Heidi was too small at the time so she wouldn't recognize him.

"But I don't want him back! Things like _this_ can't be fixed so easily", said Harold. "George, I've seen the way your parents are. They're happy! You have a good life. It's because you will always have someone there for you no matter what. My parents never really got along. I'll never have what you have."

"But that's exactly what you DO have, Harold. Plus, you have me", said George, as he wrapped his arm around his best friend, giving him an affectionate noogie. That finally got a smile out of Harold, causing the two boys to laugh.

They finally reached the school and trudged inside with their fellow students, reluctantly going their seperate ways to their separate classes.

All Harold knew was that he needed to talk to his mom immediately after school.


	3. George's Mission: Fixing It: Part 1

It was lunchtime. Sloppy joes and celery sticks. All the fourth graders rushed to the cafeteria; George and Harold met at the auditorium and quickly hugged. They missed being in the same class, but they made the most of their time at lunch and at recess.

Making their way into the crowded lunchroom, they noticed a flier on the bulletin board. It was a paper for tomorrow's Invention Convention.

"Ugh! Another one?!", complained George. "I bet Melvin is part of it."

Harold rolled his eyes. "I thought he'd be banned from entering. Considering he helped Poopypants."

The two snickered.

"I got out of the that punishment for good behavior", announced Melvin Sneedly, who appeared behind Harold in line, as he grabbed an apple. "Something you two wouldn't know about. It's called respecting authority."

"Yeah, well your " _respect_ " nearly destroyed laughter, Melvin", sneered George.

Melvin merely pointed his nose in the air. "No matter. My track record is still perfect."

The three boys exited the line and took a seat.

"And I assume you gentlemen will be attending the Convention tomorrow? I have tons of new equipment that will interest and help our fellow students. Some my parents have funded. They couldn't be more proud. In fact, they are going to come to school and watch my presentation!", exclaimed Melvin.

"We didn't see them the last time", said Harold.

Looking taken back, Melvin shrugged. "They promised their coming to this one", he said trying to sound confident. The look on his face told a different story. He immediately looked as smug as ever. "I suppose you boys won't be entering? Oh, of course not. There's never room for mediocrity."

Fuming, Harold kicked Melvin off the bench and onto the ground. "There's also no room for you!" He and George laughed, high fiving. Melvin, ("Hmmph!"), retrieved his tray and went to sit somewhere else.

Pulling out pieces of paper and crayons from his pocket, Harold began drawing more pictures of Principal Krupp's crazy secretary that was put on hold their entire adventure. He giggled.

Suddenly he saw Principal Krupp leaning over the counter smiling and laughing with the lunch lady. He guessed they were really, really starting to like-like each other. He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "You know Mr. Beard, since Krupp is here, we'll have enough time to go print out some copies of the comic."

"You read my mind, Mr. Hutchins!", said George slyly. Therefore, he picked up a helping of sloppy joe and threw it into the crowd of kids. Thus starting a food fight. That was enough to distract Krupp.

* * *

With numerous copies printed out, George and Harold handed out the new edition of Captain Underpants to their fellow students. Pride in their eyes as they watched as their ideas brought happiness to the kids.

* * *

Soon, it was time to go home. George and Harold grabbed their skateboards out of their lockers and headed straight for home. When they got there, Harold walked up to his front door.

George was confused. "Harold? Aren't you gonna come hang in the treehouse?"

"Maybe later. I gotta talk to my mom."

"Oh, okay. See ya", said George. He smiled as he watched Harold wave goodbye and step inside his front door only to close it. Now what? Thought George. He always spent his time after school with Harold. It was then he saw the window of Harold's kitchen was open. He snuck over to get a peek inside. It was rare that Ms. Hutchins was home anymore, especially when she had two jobs and was barely there when Harold got home from school. She was making dinner.

"Hey, mom", said Harold, sitting at the table as he watched a sleeping Heidi next to her dolls on the floor.

"Hello, Har. How was school?", she asked. She still seemed upset but put on an act for her kids.

"You know, same old same old", said Harold, twiddling his fingers. "So, uh mom? I, I was wondering... why was Dad here?"

Ms. Hutchins stopped cutting the carrots for a moment then continued doing so. "Well, he... he wanted to check in on us, sweetie." Her nervous voice was giving her away.

"That's it? He drove all the way from Nevada just to check on us?" asked Harold. He didn't buy it. Nor did George as he remained hiding near the window. "Why does he care how we're doing?"

"I'm not sure, hon. He told me he's staying at Gardner's Hotel in town. Right after you snuck out of your window", she said with a matter of fact tone.

Harold laughed nervously. His mom sure had a knack of knowing things.

"Anyway, he's coming back tomorrow to talk with me. And no-", she had cut off Harold, knowing what he was going to say. "I doubt it's because he wants to apologize for leaving, Harold. He might just want to explain himself."

"Well, he's a little late for that. _A little three years too late_ ", muttered Harold, resentfully. "He's not moving back in is he?"

"I don't think so", said Ms. Hutchins. "We'll have to wait and see. Now, go wash up for dinner, it's your favorite."

Getting up, Harold rushed over to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too", she said, warmly.

George sadly watched as Harold ascended his staircase to the bathroom. He turned his back to the Hutchins home, sinking to the ground as he watched through his own kitchen window. He spotted his parents making dinner, he could hear music pouring out of the radio that was on his kitchen table. He chuckled at the sight of his parents dancing, having the time of their lives, waiting for him to come through the door. They were always happy to see George.

"You know", began George. He stared directly at the readers. "Yeah, I'm talking to you guys. Look how happy my parents are! It's always fun at my house. But as you can see, Harold isn't so lucky. I mean, sure he has mother and sister who love him. But he's always been a little insecure, especially since his father left. It's so depressing at his house; the silence."

George got up and started walking through this fence to his treehouse, climbing the ladder. "Sure, Harold says he's fine. But I want him to have everything." He pushed the curtain away and slouched into the hammock, sipping some grape juice. "Not to mention his obsession with Dolphins. I'm sure that has something to do with something. And I'm sure if Harold was here, he'd say, "You can't fix everything, George", but you know what? I want to fix this, for Harold. I have a crazy idea. So crazy it has to work."

He immediately looked at a nearly empty cereal box. Dumping out the rest of the contents, George found what he thought he would never have to use again. He picked up another red Hypno Ring and smirked. "I guess if one worked on Mr. Krupp, let's just hope this one works."


	4. George's Mission: Fixing It: Part 2

How many Saturday's were the kids of Jerome Horowitz Elementary going to have to endure to waste their few days of freedom at school?

Still in their pajamas, George and Harold opened their bedroom windows to shout at each other across the fence.

"One more day, Harold!", yelled George. "Then we have Sunday to ourselves!"

"I know! I guess messing up another one of Melvin's inventions would be a good idea?", said Harold leaning on his sill, glancing at the Tattle Turtle sitting on his bed.

"Doubt it, especially if Krupp is going to be there. I'm pretty sure he's still his crabby old self. Hey, I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?", said George.

"Okay", said Harold.

The boys closed their windows and got dressed in their signature outfits.

Running down the stairs, Harold stuffed extra pieces of paper into his backpack. As he got to the bottom, to turn into the living room, he paused.

Harrison Hutchins was sitting on the couch drinking what looked like coffee. Hillary was sitting on a chair opposite him, acknowledging Harold. She was just as awkward as him.

"Harold, honey. Say hello to your father", said Ms. Hutchins.

But Harold didn't know what to say. He stared at Harrison; same blonde hair, a bit more tamed than Harold's. Blue t-shirt, black shorts, and tan sandals. His face looked tired yet managed to smile as he stood, setting the mug on the table.

"Hello, son", said Harrison. "It's been a while", he said, attempting to make this a lighter situation. Harold on the other hand, coldly glared at Harrison.

"Hello", he said, taking a seat on the other couch. Harrison sat back down.

"Harold has to be at school soon", began Ms. Hutchins.

"On a Saturday?", chuckled Harrison.

"It's a convention for all the kids to show their science projects. A bit of an extracurricular activity", said Ms. Hutchins.

A bit of silence.

"So... you still do them drawings?", asked Harrison.

Harold simply nodded.

The adults could see this was going nowhere. Hillary was about to suggest she talk to Harrison on the phone later, when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it.

"Hi, Ms. Hutchins!" It was George.

"Oh, come in, George", she said. They re-entered the living room. George took into account who was there.

Harold immediately stood up, without staring at his father, and made his way to George. "No! Uh, we better head to school." He tried to subtly push George to the door, feeling very protective of his friend.

George giggled. "Don't be silly! We have time!" He grabbed Harold by the wrist, sat him back on the couch, then grabbed Harrison's hand to shake it. "Hey there! I'm George Beard. Harold's best friend. You probably never heard about me. I can say the same about you." He then sat beside Harold, who looked the most uncomfortable. George decided to play nice. All the while trying to keep to himself as he felt the Hypno Ring in his pocket.

"Well, I'm glad he has you, George", said Harrison. He kept trying to look pleasant.

"With all due "respect" Sir, I'm not glad", said George, he became serious, locking arms with Harold, who got braver now that Mr. Beard was by his side. "You hurt my best friend. And that's not cool with me." He stood up, causing Harold to stand up. "It was good seeing you again, Ms. Hutchins. But we really should be heading to school."

The boys walked straight to the door and exited the house.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?", beamed Harold.

"Not as awesome as you", beamed George.

"I still want to know why he's here", said Harold.

"Don't worry! You can always talk to your mom again! I'm sure it's an apology. It's the least he could do."

* * *

The auditorium was packed. All the fourth graders were rowdy as usual. Tons and tons of inventions were lined on the stage. Except this time, Melvin wasn't part of it. Other children were. Granted, Melvin's contraptions did indeed remain on stage, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker was on. Mr. Krupp's voice was booming out of it. "Will George Beard, Ruth Dawson, Harold Hutchins, and Tuck Sanderson, please report to my office. _NOW_! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!"


	5. The Breakfast Crew

AN- This chapter is a reference to the movie "The Breakfast Club". Also, Ruth and Tuck are obvious OCs.

Leave a review letting me know what you guys think.

The song is called "My Revolution" by Above Envy.

Enjoy!

* * *

George and Harold walked past Krupp's secretary wondering what all they did to get detention.

"We haven't pulled a prank in a few days", said George. "This has to be a trick!"

The boys entered Krupp's office. It was different; the walls were now painted the color of honey, the floor was now carpeted, instead of the usual pictures of 'Authority' and 'Discipline', there were actual paintings. The office had more of a homey feel to it.

What made it even more strange was that instead of Principal Krupp having a look of hatred on his face, he was smiling out of pure happiness; definitely strange.

"Hello, boys. Have a seat", said Krupp harshly. He gestured to two empty seats beside Melvin, and two other kids George and Harold didn't know very well.

10 year old Tuck Sanderson was always messing up the bathrooms by stuffing the toilets and sinks so they'd overflow.

9 year old Ruth Dawson would be the ridicule of so many jokes because she constantly wore sweaters to school even during the hottest days of the year.

George and Harold sat down.

Krupp straightened his tie and sneered at the children. "I'm sure you're all well aware of why you will be serving a Saturday detention instead of spending it at the Convention."

Tuck cleared his throat in an unnecessarily loud way. "Uh, Principal Tubb. Oh! Principal Krupp! Sorry. Common mistake", he scoffed. "I already did a detention last week, so I should be in the clear right?" He ruffled his ginger hair back out of his face.

"Actually, it appears you skipped that detention which is why I set this up so you can have it all together. And I'm certain you kids will have a delightful time with one another in the Library. Where you will remain until 9 p.m tonight", said Krupp. "It's standard protocol especially for children who caused severe damage to these school grounds with his Turbo Toilet", he said looking at Melvin.

Melvin looked irritated. He obviously talked to Krupp before and became upset that he couldn't get out of detention.

Mr. Krupp continued.

"Or for a girl who decided to lock another kid into the girls bathroom", he said.

The four boys looked at Ruth. She squeaked. For as long as they had seen her around school, none of them had heard her talk. She would always be wearing a sweater, (a black one today), along with her short, black hair with bangs that hid her eyes. She mostly kept to herself.

"You make book on that, missy", said Krupp. "And finally, two boys who start food fights aren't getting off that easy."

George stood up. "Sir, that was me. Harold had nothing to do with it."

"Either way, this will keep you two out of our way at the Convention. Can't have more pranks being an interruption. Now, Edith, the lunch lady has taken the privilege to set up apples, sandwiches, and juice in the Library for you", said Krupp. He took a moment to look at their annoyed faces. He sighed. "Like I said, kids. Just standard protocol. Also, Miss. Singerbrains informed me that if anything is destroyed in that Library, if you even leave the Library, you will be expelled."

Now it was Melvin who squeaked.

* * *

After Mr. Krupp escorted the kids to the Library, two doors that were the only exits had been changed to the same electronic door that was in Krupp's office. The tables were filled with books. Not to mention there was a few beanbag chairs to sit on.

Tuck plopped into a beanbag chair, placing his arms behind his head so he could relax. Melvin immediately sat down at a table and began to read a book he brought from home; something about Stephen Hawking. Ruth sat at a table that was facing away from everybody, and laid her head in her arms on the table top.

George and Harold sat on the floor, trying to think of an idea for a new Captain Underpants comic. They were covered in marker stains and ink before it was even 10 minutes. As long as they were together, even if it was detention, it didn't matter to them. Harold had just finished drawing a picture of Captain Underpants when someone spoke up.

"That's really cool", said Tuck mockingly as he stood over Harold's shoulder. "You're really talented."

"Thanks, I guess", said Harold, shoving his picture out of sight.

Tuck threw his hands up. "Hey now, come on. Just trying to make conversation. It would be nice to see a sneak peek of your next comic. Especially since you two didn't let me have another of your other issues."

George became annoyed. "Maybe it's because you don't give us the charge. We spend that money on new supplies so we can keep making them."

"Well some of us aren't rich like Melvi's parents over there", said Tuck.

Melvin hid behind his book, pretending not to have heard.

"He's probably loaded, too", said Tuck. "Considering how much he spent on making those toaster ovens."

George and Harold snickered.

Melvin slammed his book on the table and adjusted his glasses. "They're more problematic than just a simple toaster oven. They're devices that can help the average kid with simple every day tasks."

"Yes. A giant binder is very helpful. If you want to use it as a large dumbbell, I mean", said Tuck.

"Well I know for a fact you wouldn't use it", retorted Melvin. "By the way, I heard how your last test went. How's that F treating you?"

Tuck glared at him. He took a seat opposite Melvin. "I'd rather fail than get beat up everyday for being a nerd."

"That'll get you far in life. Do you have any goals at all?", asked Melvin.

"Oh, I have goals. And one of them will be making sure you have a black and blue by the end of today."

Ruth continued to be hunched over the table, but she turned her head and moved some hair from her eyes so she could see.

George stood up and walked over. "How about we cool it. Seriously, we don't have to talk to each other. We just have to wait until 9 p.m and we can leave!"

The four boys looked at the clock. It was 9 a.m.

"We're doomed", said Harold.

"No! We just need to keep calm and we'll all be fine", said George. "But what do we do if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"We could always go in that plant over there", suggested Tuck, pointing to a giant potted plant in the corner.

"Problem solved", said George.

* * *

Another hour passed and they all got some of the food left for them by Edith and sat at the tables to eat.

George and Harold sat together. Tuck sat on another beanbag chair. And Melvin sat at another table; Ruth at the same, but faced away from him, slowly eating her apple.

Harold tossed his apple up in the air pretending it was a ball. "You know this is better than sitting in a hot, packed room like sardines. It's better than being at home, too."

George nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what your dad is up to."

"Probably trying to talk to my mom about how his life is better now than it was", said Harold.

"I thought your parents were married?", asked Tuck. George and Harold looked at him.

"It's none of your business", said George.

Tuck scoffed. "Well, we can all hear you, you know. It's a big room. But we can all still hear you."

"Like he said, it's none of your business", responded Harold. He turned around to face him. "Are _your_ parents still together?"

"I don't know", said Tuck.

"How do you not know?", asked Melvin, completely distracted by his book.

Tuck shrugged. "Mine are off somewhere. My Gran and Pap said they would come back after a year on the field for their work. But it's been 7 years. I know they just dumped me on my Grandparents. Probably too busy to want a kid around."

"Sob story", said Melvin in a bored tone.

"Shut up, Melvin", said George. "What about your parents? I didn't see them today. You said they were coming. I'm surprised you couldn't get them to come and get you.

Melvin snickered. "They were busy with work. We all can't have a mom and dad who do nothing except spoil their child."

George stood up, about to charge at Melvin when Harold grabbed his wrist. "Just ignore him."

"My parents don't spoil me", said George.

"Oh please!", stated Tuck. "I've rode my bike past your house loads of times. Did your dad build that treehouse for you? You have a pretty nice house, too. Much nicer than my Pap's trailer."

Harold glared at Tuck and Melvin. "Both of you shut up. You're just jealous."

Tuck stood up. "And you're not?"

"No, I'm not", said Harold.

"I'm sure", said Tuck, rolling his eyes as he remained in his seat. "So are your parents married or not?"

"No", said Harold. He was annoyed at the satisfied look on Tuck's face. "Why do you even care?"

"Oh, I don't. I just thought I should point out that just because your life isn't perfect, doesn't mean you should parade it around", said Tuck.

Silence.

"That's not all I can do", said Harold. "I can juggle, too."

"Yeah. I can burp the ABCs, if I try hard enough", said George. "What can you do?" He looked at Tuck.

"I can... eat with my toes", he said.

"Seriously?", asked Melvin disgustedly.

"What can you do?", asked Tuck defensively.

"It's clear what I can do", said Melvin. "I can invent things. One time I made PATSY. Basically a printer that can bring anything you want to life."

"Lie", said Tuck.

"It's true! We've seen it!", said Harold as he and George pulled up two beanbag chairs to sit next to Tuck on the floor. Melvin did the same. "It's too bad you also helped out Poopypants, Melvin. Because with your skills you could have been using them for good."

"It was good enough for me. Somebody finally realized how smart I was and actually noticed me", said Melvin. Then, he did something nobody had ever really seen him do before. He started to tear up.

"What's wrong?, asked George.

"It felt so good to have someone recognize my brain. It was a relief from you guys making fun of me, and...", he paused. "And I did lie about my parents coming. They could care less about how smart I am. They never care what I do."

"Why not?", asked Tuck, a bit concerned.

"They ignore me", said Melvin.

Silence.

He continued. "I figure if I can't have any friends like how you two are, George, Harold. Then I can't have any at all", said Melvin.

The four boys jumped as Ruth grabbed a beanbag chair and sat down next to Melvin. "That's not why everyone doesn't like you", she said. Her voice was fair yet quiet. She stared at Melvin, refusing to move her bangs out of her face.

"Look who's talking", said Melvin. "YOU don't have any friends because you're weird."

Ruth ignored him. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm not saying it as a "I want to be your friend" kind of way. I'm telling you as a person. Me? I don't need friends. I don't need other people's approval." She continued to glare at Melvin. "You're a snitch. That's the difference between you and me", she concluded.

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Not the only difference I hope."

"There!", shouted Ruth. "Right there! That is what I'm talking about. You contradict people", she said, staring around. "You all do. You guys think wallflowers like me are dumb. Oh, no. We pay attention. We know things people think we don't. But we do."

"Freak", said Tuck.

"Shut up", said Harold. "She's right, though. But, uh, Ruth is it? You stand out, too."

" _Shut up_ ", said Ruth.

"Now he's right. You really do", said George. "Why do you wear sweaters every single day?"

Ruth hesitated. She lifted a sleeve up. Half of her arm was just covered in black and blue bruises. Once she saw that the boys could see she pulled the sleeve back down. She began tearing up.

Melvin stared at her. "What happened?"

"My dad gets angry", said Ruth, her voice shaky. "He doesn't mean to do it. He just goes into a blind rage. That's just my arm. There's always more."

Silence.

"You have parents who love you", she said to George and Harold. She then playfully nudged Melvin. "Even if they don't show it." She looked at Tuck. "Even if they aren't your parents, you still have love."

Melvin smiled at her.

George looked at her. "Why did you lock a kid in the bathroom?"

Ruth smiled. "When I heard Krupp was planning this Saturday detention, I figured it was better than the Convention. So I locked Tommy in there. You were right, Harold. This is better than anything else today." She genuinely smiled.

Melvin sniffed. "Guys? I know this is weird but, what happens on Monday? Are we just supposed to pretend that we don't know each other as well anymore?"

"Will we just ignore each other, you mean?", asked Tuck.

"I'm used to that but, yeah. That's what I mean."

"As friends?", asked George. "Even when we grow up?"

"Why not?", asked Harold smiling. "I mean, we're all outcasts. It would be kind of perfect to be a group. Even if we end up like Krupp, or worse... our parents."

"I'm never going to be like my parents", said Tuck.

"Not me", said Ruth.

"Me either", said Melvin.

"There's power in numbers", said Ruth, finally pushing her bangs out of her eyes; green eyes. Melvin stole a moment to look at her.

"Why couldn't it be the five of us?", asked Harold. "We _are_ heading to Middle School next year. We'd make a pretty awesome team. I mean, me, an Artist, George the Writer, Melvin the Brain, Tuck the Thug, and Ruth the Wallflower. We'd be the best."

"Especially if Kipper Krupp was around", said Melvin.

"I thought he was homeschooled", said Ruth.

"Yeah, but he still comes and steals all the kids lunch money. If he were to mess with one of us, he messes with all of us", said Harold, protectively.

Ruth nodded to Harold. "But are you and George ready to invite the three of us into your world? It's always been the two of you from what I've seen."

"I think it's time to change that", said George, smiling.

* * *

Thanks to Ruth, the gang now had Pixie sticks that she had stolen from her father.

It was just like when Captain Underpants had given the kids sugar the day of the Carnival.

The kids went nuts. Tuck put on a song that was on a small radio that was in the room. The kids began to dance around the Library.

" _Just like on Monday and Sunday,_

 _Nothing's changing trapped in here,_

 _Just gotta break away,_

 _And leave it all back in there,_

 _So come on let's go,_

 _1, 2, 3, 4,_

 _We're gonna start a revolution,_

 _Cuz we need a new solution,_

 _Gonna smash and break right through the mold_ ,"

George and Harold danced on top of the tables, while Melvin did the Moonwalk on the shelves.

" _Don't wanna listen to you,_

 _Nothing ya saying makes sense to me,_

 _So stop telling me what to do,_

 _Cuz I'm gonna set us free,_

 _So come on let's go,_

 _1, 2, 3, 4,_

 _We're gonna start a revolution,_

 _Cuz we need a new solution,_

 _Gonna smash and break right through the mold_ ",

Ruth twirled in circles trying to keep in step with the music. Melvin noticed her. Tuck started to toss books around.

" _And we're gonna find a new way,_

 _And we're gonna start a new day,_

 _Gonna leave you back there with the old, yeah!_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

 _Bring on everything you got,_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

 _Take 'em till your lungs get shot,_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

 _Show them that we're here to fight,_

 _It's time to make things right,_

 _No time to waste away,_

 _So much to do,_

 _So much to see,_

 _Don't ask cuz I'm not okay,_

 _Until we make this history,_

 _Right foot forward,_

 _Don't look back now,_

 _So come on let's go,_

 _1, 2, 3, 4_ ",

Melvin stopped Ruth from twirling. She was surprised from the sudden touch. They stared at each other for a moment. Both smiling as Melvin took Ruth's hand and twirled her. She laughed doing the same to him.

" _We're gonna start a revolution,_

 _Cuz we need a new solution,_

 _Gonna smash and break right through the mold,_

 _And we're gonna find a new way,_

 _And we're gonna start a new day,_

 _Gonna leave you back there with the old, yeah!_

 _We're gonna start a revolution,_

 _Cuz we need a new solution,_

 _Gonna smash and break right through,_

 _And we're gonna find a new way,_

 _And we're gonna start a new day,_

 _Gonna leave you back there with the old, yeah_!"

When the song ended, the group fell on the floor, tired but laughing as hard as they could.

"This was the best day of my life so far!", announced Tuck.

"Agreed!", stated Melvin.

George let out a breath. "You know what guys? We should take a field trip."

"How? We can't leave the room, remember? Even if we could we're going to get expelled", said Ruth. She pointed to the metal doors.

George and Harold smirked at each other and pointed towards the ceiling.

Melvin, Tuck, and Ruth looked up.

The vents.


	6. The Escape

AN- So, this is just a filler chapter, to explain how they got out. The next will also be super long so it can be about what they do on their day off.

I must give credit to X for their idea. Thank you! :)

* * *

When the issue of what would happen if Krupp or any of the other teachers came in the Library to check on the kids, it was already covered.

"I saved it. I'd rather keep it than expose it at the Convention", said Melvin as he rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a device that resembled a gun. Tuck and Ruth immediately stepped back. "Relax, it's not a real gun."

"What does it do then?", asked George.

"I invented it after I got the idea from a Sci-Fi movie. The plot was unrealistic, but the equipment was interesting", said Melvin, turning it on. "Hold still."

With a bright light shining on all of them that reached the entire length of the Library, there were particles that moved off of the kids, landing right next to them. Suddenly, the particles formed into their exact forms. There were now two of each kid standing next to them.

"Clones", said Melvin. "Same personalities, same mannerisms. The adults won't even know we're gone", he said putting the gun back in his pack.

"Hey there", said Clone George. Yep, same optimism.

"They'll last until Midnight. That'll give us plenty of time to get back here", said Melvin.

Tuck walked beside him, slinging an arm around Melvin. "I have to say, Nerdo, that's scary cool."

"Thanks", said Melvin, appreciatively.

"Okay guys", said Harold to the Clones. "Just stay here and act normal."

Clone Harold laughed. "Come on, me. None of us are "normal"."

Harold looked at his friends, smiling to himself. "Yeah, we're not. But try your best. We'll be back before 9." He looked at the clock. 10:30 a.m. "We better get going, guys."

The five kids did their best in making a stepping stool out of a shelf and many books. George climbed first, making it to the top of the stack, successfully unlocked the panel and crawling into the vents. He helped pull Harold up, Harold helped pull Melvin up, Melvin helped pull Ruth up, and Ruth helped Tuck up, bringing up the rear. The panel was placed back into its normal spot, which caused the stack of books to fall over. The Clones started to clean the mess.

Clone Melvin looked at Clone Ruth, and blushed. She smiled back at him.

* * *

"Okay", said George from the front. "Follow me, we should reach the janitor's closet. He has a room back there that leads outside. Try and be quiet."

They started to move when Ruth realized Tuck wasn't following. "Guys, wait!", she whispered.

They halted.

She turned around to face Tuck. He looked wide-eyed around him.

"Tuck? What's the matter?", she asked.

He coughed. "It's um... it's really... small in here." He didn't like confined spaces.

"It won't be long. We just have to go a little more and we'll be out, in the fresh air", said Ruth, offering her hand. "Trust me." She smiled.

He smirked, staring into her eyes. Grabbing her hand, they began to move.

They all crawled through the dust and cobwebs going left and right, passing through empty classrooms and past the Convention. Each kid silently laughing at the sight of how bored everyone was.

"Not far now", said George. He was right, for he stopped at a panel at the end of the vents, opened it and used what looked like a giant shelf to climb down. "Wait there! I'll check if the coast is clear", he whisper shouted.

"I hope this is going to be worth it", said Melvin, fixing his glasses.

"It will be", said Harold. "We've all been deprived of Saturday. This will be a refreshing change."

A few minutes went by. "Okay! Come on!"

One by one they each climbed down the shelf full of cleaning supplies and slowly walked out of the door of the Janitor's closet. There was an exit door and nobody was around.

"Let's go!", said George. They ran for it. Exiting the building and ran as fast as they could towards the other side of the street and didn't stop until they reached a bunch of houses and hid behind one.

It took a while for them to catch their breath. But they realized what they pulled off and laughed, high fiving one another.

"Now what are we going to do?", asked Tuck.

The sky was blue without a single cloud. A slight breeze blowing through the air.

"Anything we want", said George.


	7. Poll!

Check out the poll in my bio!

Let me know what you think in a review if you think they would work out or not. Should they become a couple or just remain friends?


	8. Foes

The gang ran down the crowded sidewalk filled with people; adults giving the kids looks as to why they weren't in school, but they never said anything.

"I'm getting hungry", said Tuck. "Did anybody bring any of that food from the lunch lady?"

They all shook their heads no. Their stomachs growling. There was a hot dog stand a few feet away.

"Melvin, you don't have any money?", asked Harold.

"Guys, I'm not THAT rich. My parents only give me 20 dollars a week. But I spend it on-",

"Your inventions", finished the kids simultaneously.

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Well, do you guys have any bright ideas?"

Ruth blew her hair out of her eyes, trying to seem cool, as she eyed a man and woman passing by. They seemed well off. "Leave it to me." She ran on the other side of the building the couple were passing and started walking by them. She got really close to the man, bumping into him. "I'm really sorry, Sir!", she said, making her way back to her friends. She handed George three 20 dollar bills. "There you go."

"How did you get that?", asked George.

"Remember when you guys were asking each other what you can do? That's what I can do. I'm a pickpocket. I learned when I was five. If my dad taught me anything useful, it's that."

"So you're a thief", said Tuck.

Ruth looked ultimately insulted, yet proud. "I see myself more like Robin Hood."

"He was a thief", said Melvin.

Glaring at Melvin, Ruth stuck out her tongue, and turned away. "Well come on, then!", she shouted over her shoulder. The boys followed her to the hot dog cart. They each got two, and topped them with whatever their hearts desired.

They sat by a duck and swan inhabited pond.

"I wish I had bubblegum to put on this", said Harold.

"That's gross!", said Tuck, laughing.

"Says the kid who actually peed in that plant at school!", said George. They all laughed.

"Boys are so nasty!", said Ruth, handing Harold another Pixie Stick; perhaps a substitute for bubblegum.

* * *

When they were done, they decided to play at the local park. George and Tuck challenged each other who could hang from the monkey bars the longest, Harold did his best not to hurl on the miniature Merry-Go-Round, and Melvin gently pushed Ruth on the swings. They took turns.

Across the pond, there was a father, a mother, and their two kids, a son and daughter playing a game of frisbee. The family of four looked as though they were having the time of their lives, laughing as the kids dog piled on their father.

"I won!", said George, as Tuck let go of the bars. George let go also, falling beside him.

There was silence.

George looked around him; Harold had stopped the ride, Ruth and Melvin jumped off the swings, and Tuck stood still. The four of them were intently watching that family.

"They all look really... happy. Don't they?", asked Melvin.

"Seems that way", said Harold.

George understood. His friends craved what that family had. Each of them have been deprived of what they wanted the most. "Hey, guys", he said, successfully distracting them. "Why don't we go see a movie? That'll kill some time. I hear "Harry Pooper and the Half Cleaned Bathroom" is playing in a few."

"Sounds good to me", said Tuck.

The kids walked back onto the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

"This is going to be filled with toilet humor?", asked Melvin.

"If we're lucky!", said George.

Melvin sighed in exasperation.

* * *

After getting their tickets, along with their popcorn and drinks, the kids got seats on top of the balcony where few people were. The majority of the crowd rested at the lower part of the theater.

As four of the kids laughed at the jokes, one did not.

"I still don't get why this is funny", whispered Melvin.

"It's because your sense of humor is the worst", whispered George.

Suddenly, somebody on the lower part of the theater laughed the hardest, joined by three others. As they looked over the edge, the kids could tell it was Kipper Krupp and his three friends, Bugg, Loogie, and Finkstein.

"What a bunch of jerks", whispered Melvin. He had an idea. He picked his Cherry flavored slushie up and considering Kipper and his friends were directly below them, he knew what must be done. Melvin looked at his friends who knew what he was going to do.

Tuck immediately got up and grabbed Melvin from the front of his shirt. "Don't do it man! We've all seen what Kipper can do. And if he figures out it was you, he'll kill you! Or worse, give you a swirly!", he frantically whispered.

"Those guys deserve it", said Harold. "Do it, Melvin!"

"No! Don't!", said Tuck.

"I have to! For all my fellow nerds! I must do this!", said Melvin, shoving Tuck away from him. He gulped. "Ruth, you're a girl. Pick some nice flowers for my funeral."

"Roses or Lilies?", asked Ruth casually.

"Roses", said Melvin.

Ruth gave him a thumbs up, as she smirked.

Finally, Melvin dumped his slushie on it's side and watched as the contents, as though in slow motion, dropped and landed on the four goons.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!", yelled Kipper. He stood up looking incredibly angry. "Who did that?!" He looked up.

Ruth squeaked.

George and Tuck tried to pull Melvin out of view, but it was too late, Kipper saw him. "YOU!"

The five friends looked at each other. "Run!"

They scrambled out of the theatre door and into the fresh air, then decided to hide behind a parked car. Harold looked over it only to find Kipper and his friends were drenched and looking for them.

"We can cut across this street, then make it to the firehouse", said Tuck. But as they made their way across the street, the kids froze in horror as it was nobody other, but Principal Krupp walking down the street. They retreated into an alley way.

"What's he doing out of school?", asked Tuck.

"Now we're going to die and be expelled!", exclaimed Melvin.

"Don't worry! We just have to go through this alley, then we can take the shortcut in my neighbor's backyard and make it to my treehouse", said George. "Let's go!"

The group ran past trash cans, old food, and rats that littered the alley way. As they finally made it out of the dark back way, George and Harold could see their treehouse.

"We're almost there!", yelled Harold.

"STOP!", yelled a familiar voice, behind them.

The four boys quickly turned around. It was Professor Poopypants. He was back to his normal height. How was that possible? Harold destroyed his Sizeinator Ray 2000. He still wore his pink suit, but he looked more tattered and dirty. He had a fistful of Ruth's hair, making her wince out of pain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two nuisances and my former henchman! It's quite a pleasure to see you again! I see you have more comrades!", announced Poopypants. Ruth tried desperately to free herself but his grip was too tight.

"Let her go!", demanded Harold.

"Not quite yet", said Poopypants. "Why don't you children come with me. I have plans for you!" He began backing away, slowly dragging Ruth with him.

Suddenly Principal Krupp turned the corner.

George and Harold glanced at each other, worried. They had to do this. Together they snapped their fingers.


	9. Everything Has Changed

AN - Enjoy and review!

* * *

"TRA-LA-LLLAAAA!", came a voice somewhere in the distance.

Their appearances changed from worried to sly as George and Harold high fived each other.

Melvin, not knowing what was about to happen, took a few cautious steps forward. "I'm warning you, Poopypants! Get your hands off of her", he said determinedly.

"Or what?", asked Poopypants.

Suddenly, the one and only Captain Underpants, wearing his signature cape and briefs, flew above them all. "Or expect justice, Poopypants!", he exclaimed triumphantly.

"What-", said Tuck.

"The-", said Melvin, smiling. He remembered this guy.

"Heck", said Ruth, still trying to get away.

Captain Underpants swooped down next to George and Harold. He beamed at them. "Hello again, sidekicks."

The boys smiled.

"Hey", said George.

He then flew over everybody. Passerbys stopped to stare at the strange man in his underwear.

"You!", yelled Poopypants.

"Me!", yelled Captain Underpants. "Think fast!"

Before he could react, Poopypants was hit with a fresh pair of underwear. The first hit caused him to release Ruth and made him fall backwards. As soon as she was free, Melvin pulled her behind him, the other boys joined them, retreating behind a car to watch the ordeal.

Before Poopypants could get up, he was met by more pairs of underpants, thrown by the Captain himself, which were much too heavy for him, restraining him to remain on the sidewalk.

"I'm still glad we gave him that superpower", said Harold to George. Harold then whispered something to Tuck, who immediately ran over to the firehouse.

"NIEN!", yelled Poopypants before he passed out.

"Hahahaha!", chuckled Captain Underpants. Next, he retrieved Poopypants from under the pile of briefs, grabbing him by his underwear and hanging him from a flagpole, hanging a sign on him that said "Arrest Me". "Some gags never get old!" He landed on the ground, watching as his sidekicks came out to congratulate him.

"Good job, Cap! Nicely done!", said George.

"Why, thank you sidekicks! It's just another days work! Oh, I see I have more sidekicks!", said Captain Underpants, staring at Melvin and Ruth. They looked awkward.

Tuck returned, dragging a hose behind him that was spraying a ton of water.

"Alright! I must fly again! There's more evil afoot!", said Captain Underpants.

George and Harold grabbed Melvin and Ruth. They hid behind the car again.

"NOW!", yelled Harold.

Hearing the signal, Tuck pointed the hose at Captain Underpants, (dowsing him in water), who shook his head as he fell to the ground. Throwing the hose away, Tuck joined the kids behind the car.

Principal Krupp came to, shaking his head back and forth. He sneered at the crowd looking at him. "What are you peop-", he began. Looking down, he turned red. Why was he almost naked?! Again?! Why did this keep happening to him?! Krupp did his best to cover himself with the cape and made a run for it to his car.

The cops soon came for Poopypants.

* * *

It was 7:50. Since they still had time for their day off, the kids finally made it to the treehouse. After Melvin, Tuck, and Ruth checked out all of George and Harold's comics, their stories, drawings, the boys figured it was enough to tell them the full story. They sat in a circle and drank grape juice.

"So... you're telling us, Principal Krupp was that Captain Underpants?", asked Tuck.

"That's exactly what we're saying", said Harold. "And we don't feel like repeating it again. Especially since the readers know."

"The readers?", asked Ruth. "What are you talking about?"

George and Harold pointed at their other audience. The trio stared shocked at the readers.

"Say hi", said George.

"Hi", said the three of them, slowly waving to us.

"So, why do you guys think Poopypants is back?", asked Melvin.

"We don't know", said George. "There's a ton of questions we have. Like, how is he big again? How did he find us? What does he want?"

"What did he mean when he said he had plans for us?", asked Harold.

"Maybe he's just crazy. I'd go crazy too if my name was Poopypants", said Tuck.

"What if he comes back?", asked George.

"I did help him, and I'm sorry for that", said Melvin. "But, if he does come back, I have some inventions that can help if he attacks us again."

"Well, I'm not sure how much help we'd be, but Ruth and I could keep an eye out, just in case", said Tuck.

"So, I guess we really are friends?", asked Melvin.

"Of course. There are some things in life you can't go through without becoming friends afterwards", said Harold, smirking.

Ruth squeaked. The guys figured out she did that when she was nervous.

"What's wrong?", asked Tuck.

"Guys! It's 8:38! We have to get back to school!", yelled Ruth.

They scrambled out of the treehouse, made their way across the street, and dashed to the door that led to the Janitor's closet, climbed up the shelf, shimmied through the vents, moved the panel that showed the Library. Tuck ordered the Clones to rebuild the book ladder.

The kids were down in no time. They put the books away as Melvin pulled the gun out and shot the Clones with it, causing the pixels to disintegrate.

It was 9:00 p.m.

The kids took their seats as the doors opened up, echoing throughout the room. Principal Krupp came in looking distraught. "Hmmm, seems as though everything is still in once place."

"How was the Convention, Principal Tubb?", asked Tuck.

Krupp glared at him. ""Educational. I uh, had to step out for an hour or two, and uh, I have a meeting after I leave. So, let's go!"

They all gathered their belongings and headed out the main doors. As soon as Krupp had left the kids high fived each other. They pulled it off.

It was now night. The group decided to walk each other home.

* * *

Tuck was first.

"Thanks for today, guys. It was awesome", said Tuck.

"We'll see you on Monday?", asked George.

"Bet on it", said Tuck, waving goodbye as he entered his Pap's trailer. It smelt of cats and soup. He saw his Gran sitting by the fireplace. His Pap must be sleeping.

"Gran?", asked Tuck.

She was eating fudge. Her favorite. "Oh! Hello, Carl! How was school?! Did you get straight A's?", she asked.

Carl was Tuck's dad, and her son.

"Yeah, mom. I did", lied Tuck. "All A's today."

She gently brushed a hand against his face. "That's my boy!", she said, smiling.

* * *

Next was Ruth.

She smirked. "Thanks, Harold. Thanks, George. You two are wild."

"We could say the same about you", said Harold.

She then turned to Melvin. He got nervous.

George and Harold glanced at each other, whistled and pretended to be looking around.

"Are you going to be okay?", asked Melvin.

"Yeah... do you still think I'm weird?", asked Ruth.

"Uh-huh. But in a good way. Do you still think I'm a snitch?", asked Melvin.

She gave him an exasperated look. "Duh", she said. They both scoffed. Before he could say anything else, Ruth kissed him on his cheek. It lasted for 5 seconds. She squeaked, and immediately ran inside her one story, dilapidated looking house.

George and Harold snickered.

Melvin glared at them. "Shut up."

Ruth closed the door behind her. A lamp was turned on. She jumped. "Daddy! I didn't know you were still up", she said, bracing herself against the wall.

Her father stood up, staring straight at her. He looked angry. Slowly, he walked towards her, forcing her to move herself into a corner.

"D-daddy-", she started.

"Did I just see you with three boys? At your age? You're already hanging around with boys?", he said. His voice very deep.

"They're my friends", she said.

"I saw you kiss one of them", he got louder. He started to clench his fists.

Ruth knew what that meant. She squeaked as she prepared for the first strike.

* * *

Next it was Melvin's house.

"I know, guys. I'm still annoying, but you can't help but find me all the more pleasant company", said Melvin as a matter of factly.

"We're doing our best to see you that way from now on, Melvin", said Harold. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Fine", said Melvin. "See ya."

"See ya", said George and Harold. They walked back up the street towards their houses.

Melvin entered his. It was a very nice house. But it was like a museum; very cold and very quiet. If it hadn't been for the robotic nanny Melvin had made, he would have been all alone. He figured since his parents car was gone, they were working. And they'd be working until who knows when.

* * *

George and Harold made it to their houses.

"Could there ever be another day like this, Mr. Beard?", asked Harold.

"You never know, Mr. Hutchins", said George. He could still feel the Hypo Ring in his pocket. "Goodnight." He smiled.

"Goodnight", said Harold. He smiled back. They high fived. He watched as George got into his house. About to open his front door, he heard someone call his name.

"Harold?"

Harold turned around.

It was Harrison.

"Dad?", asked Harold. "What are you doing here?"

Harrison slowly made his way up to him, but kept his distance. "I need to tell you something Harold. I wanted to tell you before but your mother wouldn't let me."

"What do you want?", asked Harold coldly.

"I want you to move to Nevada with me."


	10. Epilogue

AN- This is the epilogue. I want to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I have plans for a sequel, but it will take time to actually write it and put it up, if at all.

It would be great to see from you guys, if you want a sequel made. Let me know in a review!

Thank you all again! - violet day.

The song is "Changing Faces", by E.G Daily

* * *

"No! This can't be happening!", yelled George as Harold joined him on their walk to school. "I can't lose you again, Harold!"

"George, you're not losing me again. My mom, Harrison, and I talked about it all day yesterday. He has a nice house from pictures I've seen. It's in the country side. Spending the summer with him might be "good for me"," said Harold putting the rest in quotations.

They made it to school.

Melvin, Tuck, and Ruth joined them before they all had to go to class. The boys looked at Ruth; she looked different. She wasn't wearing a sweater today. But she still wore a black short sleeve shirt. The bruises on her arms finally visible. Her hair was tied up in a small bun; they could see her smiling face along with a black eye.

"What happened?", asked Melvin.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore", said Ruth.

Silence.

The bell rang. It was time for them to go to class. Before they had to go their separate ways, George and Harold looked sadden as they held up one hand, remembering their Declaration of Friendship.

"Harold, I want us to last forever. For the rest of our lives, no matter what, it's always going to be you and me", said George.

"Forever", said Harold.

They shook hands, hugged, then walked separately down the hall. George made it to one door, Harold to the other.

With one last smile, the boys closed the doors behind them.

* * *

(End Credits)

 _Here we go another day,_

 _Looking for another way,  
Tired of takin' the backseat,_

 _Carry on from place to place,  
Hold our heads up, smile with grace,  
Time for tears, there's no escape,_

 _Hold on, you can say anything,  
Take off your shoes and sit for a while,  
I'd like to know if you hear what I'm sayin' now,_

 _Changing faces,  
Oh, it's time go home,  
I'm so tired of this game we played,_

 _Changing places,  
Take a look at these eyes,  
There's so much more that we need to say,_ _  
_

 _So many things we all have learned,  
Count the blessings with every turn,  
Can't forget my faith in you,_

 _How nice to be ordinary,  
Time out, can't pretend anymore,  
I'd like to know if you hear what I'm sayin' now,_

 _I'd like to be myself for a while,  
Just me..._

 _Stop changing faces,  
Oh, it's time go home,  
I'm so tired of this game we played,_

 _Changing places,  
Take a look at these eyes,  
There's so much more that we need to say,_

 _Changing faces,  
Oh, it's time go home,  
I'm so tired of this game we played,_

 _Changing places,  
Take a look at these eyes,  
There's so much more that we need to say,_

 _Changing faces,  
Oh oh... oh oh...  
How sad... oh..._

 _Here we go another day..._

* * *

The End...?


	11. Soundtrack

AN- This is a soundtrack I've made for this fanfic. Check out the songs! Some are meant to symbolize George and Harold's friendship, their friendships with the other three kids. Or just about life in general.

* * *

1\. "Turn It All Around" by The GGGG's

2\. "Work This Body" by Talking Is Hard

3\. "Wish That You Were Here" by Florence and The Machine

4\. "My Revolution" by Above Envy

5\. "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson

6\. "Now I Can Be The Real Me" by The GGGG's

7\. "For Forever" from Dear Evan Hansen the Musical

8\. "Changing Faces" by E.G Daily

9\. "Long Live" by Taylor Swift

10\. "Heres To Us" by Kevin Rudolf

Bonus

11\. "Neverland" from Finding Neverland the Musical


	12. One Shot: George's Second Mission

An- This is only a one shot. I'm posting on this story because maybe computer isn't allowing me to post a new fanfic, so I'm simply posting on this. Let me know what you think in a review what you think! :)

* * *

The Brain, the Thug, the Artist, the Writer, and the Wallflower had just gotten out of school just in time to enjoy the few hours of sunshine left on that Friday night.

"I'm still not sure of the ending though, George. It should really go out with a bang!", exclaimed Harold as he put the notebook of comic ideas in his book bag. "Hmm, we'll figure it out."

"Just as long as you don't add dolphins!", shouted Tuck, playfully ruffling Harold's hair.

Harold shoved the ginger off of him, as he giggled. "Like I said before, dolphins are cool!"

"Oh shoot! I have a game! I gotta go. I'll see ya later!", yelled Tuck as he ran home to get his bat and glove.

"Should we go watch?", asked Melvin. "He really should have someone there to support him, don't you think?"

George looked at him. "Wow Melvin. Here I thought you'd want to go home and do homework. What changed?"

"Hanging around you guys, that's what. I know an education is important, but sometimes it's nice to goof off", said Melvin, smiling. He then ran to catch up with Tuck.

The trio walked up to the Dawson house, only to hear the sound of men yelling and breaking glass. George and Harold were confused as they looked at Ruth, who, now that they could see her face, looked morbid.

"My dad and his friends are watching a game on tv", said Ruth she looked nervous. After a game, the men would get rowdy in a way that would always make Ruth feel uncomfortable. "I should, uh, should go in", she said, though she remained glued to her spot.

George got an idea. "Hey, uh, why don't you spend the night at my house? We can have a sleepover in my treehouse?"

That seemed to brighten Ruth up. "You want to have a sleepover with a girl?"

"Why not?", asked George confidently.

"Okay", said Ruth.

* * *

The kids reached the Beard and Hutchins household.

"Harold, want to join us? My mom is making lasagna tonight!", said George.

"Maybe later, I have to relieve Nancy. I'll catch up with you guys later!", said Harold before he entered his house.

George and Ruth walked up to his front door and entered. "Nancy is Heidi's babysitter. Their mom must still be at work. Mom? Dad?"

"In the kitchen, George!", yelled a loud but kind voice.

George placed his backpack on the floor and took his shoes off. "Make yourself at home", he said to Ruth, who took her shoes off by refused to put her stuff down. He stared at her; for she was reverting back to her quiet, introverted self, rather than the talkative, blossoming extrovert she was becoming. "Hey, don't worry. They don't bite. Come on", he said leading her into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner. "Mom, I have a friend I want you to meet. This is Ruth, can she sleepover tonight?"

Jennifer Beard had just taken the lasagna out of the oven before she faced the kids. "As long as her parents said it was okay. Where's Harold?"

"He had to go home. Might be over later", said George.

"All right then. Your father has to work late so it'll just be the three of us. It's nice to meet you, sweetheart", said Mrs. Beard.

"You too, ma'am", said Ruth as she smiled, realizing it was okay to talk. She had never been used to somewhere that you could actually be happy. She liked the Beard house. It was warm and smelled like Christmas cookies. "Mind if I help you set your table, Mrs. Beard?", asked Ruth.

"Oh, you don't have to, honey", said Mrs. Beard as she retrieved plates and silverware.

"I really wouldn't mind", said Ruth. She walked up beside Mrs. Beard.

"Well, okay", said Mrs. Beard happily handing Ruth 3 glasses of water.

As George sat at the table watching his friend and his mother, he couldn't help but think about his friends and his home life. Compared to them he had everything. Was he ashamed? Not enough to make a fuss about it.

Suddenly a crazy, wild idea came to him. The last two weeks had been filled with crazy, wild ideas. Especially the one he was still working on involving Harold and his father. But another plan came to him. After a few more minutes thinking about Ruth's home life, he figured she needed more, too.

One time, he and Harold saw a movie about storks bringing babies to their families, which would explain how the Hutchins got Heidi. And when George asked his mom if the storks still delivered babies, she said they ran out of business because all the babies in the world already had homes.

Well, thought George, since the storks are out of business, why not adoption! His parents could adopt a sibling for George! Yeah! Ruth would make a perfect sister for him!

* * *

AN- What do you guys think? Could George's idea of making Ruth his sister become a reality? Let me know in a review! :)


	13. One Shot: Light That Will Shine No More

After George's dad had gotten home, the Beards and Ruth had sat down to eat dinner. Darren and Jennifer Beard were delighted to have a guest, even if it was their son's friend. Of course, they did seem to catch onto the not so subtle hints about George discussing siblings. They merely brushed it off.

As soon as dinner was over, George became annoyed when Ruth offered to help wash the dishes. Mr. Beard politely refused, allowing the kids to grab sleeping bags and sleep in the treehouse.

The adults noticed her bruises. They would discuss it when the children were out of sight.

* * *

George grabbed his and Harold's sleeping bags out of the closet; it was 9:20. Harold must not be coming. They climbed up the ladder and settled in, taking a brief moment to look at the star filled sky.

"It's so quiet", said Ruth. "It's never quiet at my house. Except when my dad isn't around of course."

"You needed a break", said George. "Do you think he'll notice you're gone?"

Ruth scolded before rolling on her back, twiddling her fingers. "Doubt it. He only sees me when he's angry. Your parents are cool, George."

"I guess. They can be real goofs sometimes."

"Well, I like them", she said, smiling.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you could stay here a while... maybe forever... maybe as my sister", said George plopping down next to her.

She took a minute to realize what he said and rolled on her side. "Really?"

"Why not?", asked George.

"It's not that simple, George. Your parents can't just adopt me", she said, her voice shaky. She started tearing up. "It's not that simple."

"Hey! I've read Matilda! Her parents practically gave her away."

"Yes, but that's just a book. This is real life." Tears rolled down her face.

"Don't ever say never! You don't know, it could happen", said George.

Silence.

"We should go to sleep. At least there isn't an Invention Convention tomorrow", said Ruth.

"Too bad. Cuz then we'd see your boyfriend showing off more toaster ovens", joked George.

Ruth wiped away some tears and smiled. "Shut up", she said, laughing. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two instantly fell asleep to the sounds of the crickets.

* * *

George suddenly woke up. The sun was shining. He got up and stretched. It was 1 p.m. "Geez", he said, noticing Ruth was gone. He figured she went home.

Sliding down the ladder, still in his pajamas, George walked into the kitchen, but it was completely empty. He tried the living room.

His mother and father were glued to the television. George was about to pass to use the bathroom until he saw Ruth's house on tv.

"Wow!", he thought as he continued to watch.

It was a news report.

The caption read: **Father Found Guilty of Strangling 9 year old Daughter to Death**.

"No!"

* * *

I know this is dark especially for a Captain Underpants fanfic, but I decided in order for the kids to truly grow up, something like this had to happen.

I didn't plan on this exactly, but it was my decision.


	14. Gone But Not Forgotten Hope

AN- The song is "The Broken Ones" by Dia Frampton.

* * *

11:00 a.m.

As she slowly stretched, Ruth looked around at George and Harold's drawing of the infamous superhero the two of them created. She smiled.

Suddenly, she remembered her diary. The urge to write in it was boiling inside her. She had only written in her diary when special moments had happened in her life; George asking her if she wanted to be his sister was one of them.

Quickly and quietly, Ruth climbed down the ladder and dashed toward her house. If she hurried, she would be back in time to have breakfast with them. The minute she could feel the warmth of the Beard household, the better.

Making it to her house, she realized the door was unlocked. Odd. She focused on getting to her room where her diary was.

"Where ya been?"

Ruth immediately froze. She turned to see her father leaning against the doorway into the living room. He looked as though he was in a daze.

"Daddy, I, I was-"

"I know what you were doing. I'm not stupid!", he hollered. "I know you were out with those boys."

"They're my friends!", yelled Ruth.

Louis Dawson slammed an empty glass bottle against the wall, the millions of shards exploded onto the floor. He would do this as a tactic for fear. But Ruth knew this all too well. For the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of him, not anymore.

"I warned you, Liv", he said. "I told you what would happen if I caught you out with those boys again."

Olivia, as Ruth remembered her, was a wonderful mother.

"Don't worry about it, anymore. I won't be a burden to you. I'm leaving", said Ruth. With one last glaring look at her father, she turned to go up the stairs. But the minute she felt something grab the back of her shirt, she found herself of the floor being pinned down my her father.

"Daddy! Stop!", yelled Ruth as she used all her strength to try push her dad off of her. She could smell his breath. Beer.

Louis Dawson was gone. The blind rage had returned on his face. "You're not going anywhere, Liv, I won't let you!", he yelled.

Quickly thinking, Ruth used all the strength she had in her and kicked her father in the stomach.

The next few minutes consisted of blind adrenaline. Now she was outside. How she got outside so fast? Ruth was unsure, everything went by so fast. Just as her father getting back on top of her was all so sudden.

As Louis restrained his daughter on the front lawn, he was blind, thinking it was his wife. It worked before... it will work again...

Quickly, he grabbed her throat.

History was repeating itself.

* * *

News of the incident had died down for the day, especially since the police had taken Mr. Dawson down to the station for questioning.

George had decided to go to Ruth's house when everyone else had left. All that remained was the police tape surrounding the place. Looking around, he realized the coast was clear. George saw it wasn't a problem breaking in. The front door Louis had broken through to get to his daughter had been torn from it's hinges.

George was inside. He had always thought Harold's house was sad. But taking a looked at this house made him see how grateful Harold should be. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Ruth to live here.

He remembered when she said she had a room upstairs. There he went. Her room was a small but at the same time, a very open space. The windows were open, the sun was shining in with a slight breeze. How could it be so nice on a day where such a terrible thing happened. The only items in the room were her bed and a mirror hanging on the wall.

As George took a step back, the floor creaked. He remembered something he saw in a movie. Kneeling down, he picked up the dusty floorboard and picked it up. There was a cardboard box under the floor. George picked it up. Sitting down, he opened the box.

Inside were only a few things: a picture of Ruth when she looked about 4 with her mother; they looked happy. A yo-yo. And a diary. He opened it. The only page with something written on it was the first page.

Ruth had written her ages instead of dates, she figured it would be different that way.

Age 5: I finally learned to write. Now I can send letters to my auntie.

Dad scared me today. He got really angry.

Age 7: I don't know where my mommy is. Dad says she went on a vacation. She isn't coming back.

Age 9: I finally made some friends. They're all boys but they're the best. I also kissed a boy! Who knew cooties weren't a real thing.

George smiled. But he would never know of the next entry she would have written. All he knew was, yes, Ruth didn't have the best life, nor did she get to live it to the fullest.

But at least she had something that made her happy. She finally had friends. But more importantly, hope.

* * *

I know they've hurt you bad,  
Wide, the scars you have,  
Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,  
All your faults to me make you more beautiful,

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up,

The ones who've,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,

And O maybe I see a part of me in them,  
The missing piece always trying to fit in,  
The shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home,  
No you're not alone,  
I love the broken ones,

You don't have to drive,  
With your headlights off,  
It's a pocketknife,  
Not a gift from God,

Don't you learn of love from the love they kept,  
I will be your anchor slowly,  
Step by step,

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up,  
The ones who've,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,

And O maybe I see a part of me in them,  
The missing piece always trying to fit in,  
The shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home,  
No you're not alone,  
I love the broken ones,

Maybe we can rip off the bandage,  
Maybe you will see it for what it is,  
Maybe we can burn this building,  
Holding you in,

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up,  
The ones who've,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,

And O maybe I see a part of me in them,  
The missing piece always trying to fit in,  
The shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home,  
No you're not alone,

I love the broken ones,  
I love the broken ones,  
I love the broken ones,  
I love the broken ones.


	15. EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED (The Sequel)

Summer was a time for fun.

But this summer was going to be a nightmare. It was going to be the first summer that George and Harold would be apart.

As much as it tore Harold Hutchins up inside, that thought didn't stop him from slamming his suitcase shut and placing it next to his bedroom door. He had a whole day left: the first day of summer vacation from school. No more homework, no more bullies, and no more mean old Mr. Krupp.

Last year had been a wild one. Harold was a whole year older, he felt older. He ditched his old t-shirt and sported a new dark blue tank top. Not to mention the growth spurt that happened in December. He was 11! Nearly an adult!

Sitting on his bed, he stared out the window and the sunny afternoon. He thought of inviting his friends to go to Harrison's house with him so they could be together. But the truth was, he only really had George now.

They used to be five; The Breakfast Crew...

George the Writer, Harold the Artist, Melvin the Brain, Tuck the Thug and Ruth the Wallflower.

After the loss of their friend, the four boys had hung out almost every night. But after a while, they began to drift apart.

Tuck was the first. He would wave to the boys in the hallways at school, but he eventually went back to hanging with the jocks he was friends with before. Not even giving George, Harold or Melvin a second glance.

Melvin took this the hardest. While he managed to concentrate more on his grades, he was less enthusiastic about talking in class and answering the questions these days. He also ditched his normal attire and started to wear darker colored clothing. Melvin stopped going to the treehouse after school. He would head straight home.

Harold tried to have faith that this summer would bring something good. It had to. It just had to.

* * *

AN - The next chapter will be longer.


	16. A New Member?

"Come on, Melvin. We have one more day with Harold before he leaves for the WHOLE summer!", explained George on the phone as he bounced up and down on his bed. He became annoyed when he heard a sigh on the other end. "Come on, man! What's your problem?"

Melvin who had remained locked inside his lab was swirling around in his chair, glancing at his many weapons and blueprints. "It's, it's just that I've been working on something, a new device, and I want it to work perfectly. It has to be perfect, George. And I mean, I'm pretty sure Harold doesn't want me there."

"But we do, you Dork. Put your magic ovens on hold and come to the movies with us. Grab Tuck on your way, too. The new "Bat-hroom Man" is playing today. Then we can go to eat at that pizza place afterwards."

Another sigh.

"Melvin, we both want you there. We're worried about you. You need to get out more. This will be good for all of us. It will be better than those Saturdays we had to spend at the Conventions."

"Hey! Those were fun!", yelled Melvin, standing up and exiting his lab, taking one last look at the loose pieces of his new invention. He closed the door, entered his house and walked up to his room to change into his gray t-shirt and black pants. His eyes lingering on his former colorful clothing, but decided against it.

George rolled his eyes. "For you! So are you in or what?"

"Yeah, I'm in. We'll be at your house in a few", said Melvin, hanging up.

* * *

Over at the Hutchins house, it was the same; quiet (minus Heidi's constant whining).

Harold thought long and hard as he watched his mother trying to keep herself together instead of crying over the fact that her little boy would be away from her. He wanted to talk to her about it, but kept silent and played with his Eggos, placing mini blueberries and pieces of gum in the small squares.

"Mom?", he began. As soon as he saw her tear-stained face, he quickly changed the subject on what he was thinking. "I'll miss you mom. It'll be okay", he lied. He didn't want to go with Harrison. But his mother insisted it would be good for Harold. Perhaps they could bond after all these years apart. Harold thought that was ridiculous. His father left them. Why would he want to reconnect?

"I'll miss you too, Harold", she said, hugging him.

When she let go of him, Harold thought about George. He knew his best friend was strong. But could he be strong enough to survive without Harold? Now Harold was the one who began to tear up. He would never do that to George.

Harold was always the one that GOT left. Now he had to be the one that was leaving?

Sick irony.

His friends were at the front door. After hugging his mom and sister goodbye, Harold ran out the door and hugged George.

* * *

At first it was awkward for the four of them to start a conversation.

But after a while, they began to talk like they had months before. The best of friends.

They passed the playground and walked up the street that led to the movie theater.

Tuck playfully nudged Melvin. "Shut up, Mel. Captain Underpants would definitely win against Godzilla!"

"Please! With one stomp of his foot, that monster would destroy him!", argued Melvin.

"Pfff. George, Harold? You created the guy. What do you think?", asked Tuck as he jumped over a messed up crack on the sidewalk.

"Honestly, you guys can think what you want", said George.

"We're always open to interpretations", said Harold.

Crossing the street and turning a corner, Melvin immediately ran into someone that was just as shocked and annoyed that they had been shoved.

Harold and Tuck caught the flaying Melvin before he fell backwards just as he attempted to straighten his glasses.

The person that had been an accidental barrier turned around. It was a girl. She looked furious. The fact that she was a girl calmed the boys down. She was the same height as them, looked around 11, but the expression on her face and the way she crossed her arms made them nervous. Her long black hair ran all the way down to her back, and her bangs covered her eyes. She brushed them away. "I figured with those glasses you'd actually be able to _see_ ", she said as a matter of factly.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand where people are trying to walk", demanded Tuck, always prepared to stand up for his friends. He took a step towards the girl.

George got between them. "Cool it", he said, putting his arms outward. "No need for an altercation today. It's supposed to be a fun day."

"It was. Until this Samara _wannabe_ charged into Mel, here", said Tuck, placing a hand on Melvin's shoulder.

The girl relaxed, shoving her hands in her pockets, looking less defensive. "You saw "The Ring", too?"

"My favorite movie of all time", said Tuck.

"Mine too", said the girl. Her mouth starting to smile but didn't.

Tuck looked at her weird. He had never met another girl that liked horror movies like he did. All the other sissies screamed and wet their pants. But this girl liked them.

Harold noticed Tuck's face. He was looking at this girl like, like, how could he explain it? Well, they best way he could describe it was how in that movie, "The Little Mermaid", it was like how Ariel and Eric always looked at each other.

The girl turned towards Melvin. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to run into me. It was an accident", she said, genuinely trying to sound kind. Admiring how his dark clothes matched hers.

But Melvin merely shook his head, a hardened expression on his face.

"You're that new girl from school!", exclaimed George. "The girl who wrote that poem about Zombies!", he said, remembering how all the kids in their grade had to read an original poem about something they loved in front of the entire school.

"I heard you got detention for that! Is it true?", asked an impressed Harold.

"Yeah", she sighed. "Apparently Krupp decided it wasn't realistic enough", she smirked.

"Well, anyone who disobeys Krupp is cool with me!", said George. "I'm George. This is Harold, that's Tuck, and Melvin", he said, pointing to each boy.

Tuck was still staring at her and smiling. When she looked at him, his face was turning as red as his hair.

"I'm Ida", she said. "Were you guys going to the movies? I LOVE Bat-hroom Man! He's so much better than Su-pooper Man."

"Yeah! You can come with us if you like!", said Tuck.

"And maybe afterwards you could hang with us for pizza. I might have a job offer for you if you're interested in comic books. The way you write poetry, it could be an upgrade to our business", said George.

"Comic books?", said Ida as she, George and Tuck walked side by side up to the theater. "What are you? Dorks?", she smirked, jokingly.

Harold and Melvin followed the three. Harold couldn't help but notice Melvin was glaring at Ida.

"Are you okay with this?", asked Melvin. His voice was stricter than normal.

Harold shrugged his shoulders. "She seems okay. Aren't you okay wi-"

"I didn't agree to it", said Melvin as he continued to glare at her behind her back.

"What's wrong with you?", asked Harold.

"She's ruining everything. We already have 'The Five'. She's not joining our crew. _She's ruining everything_..." said Melvin as he picked up the pace. Leaving Harold to slowly follow.

Harold concluded that Melvin meant he was mad at the fact that the guys were okay letting another girl into their crew.


End file.
